


Blind Date

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are set up on blind dates by their mothers.  Imagine their surprise when they discover they're on a blind date with each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

"Do you think this will work?" Leila Lambert asked her close friend Kim Allen.  "I mean, no offense, but your son's not even gay."

Kim smiled mischievously.  "Don't worry," she said.  "It'll work."

*****

Adam shifted uncomfortably at the entrance to the restaurant.  His mom had set him up on a blind date.  "You're too depressing," she had said.  Which Adam was not, thank you very much.  He was just a little sad, that's all.  Ever since his break-up four months ago, he had no joy in his life.  He shut out his friends, moped around his family, and retreated from the media.  He had been ignoring the most important person in his life as well, Kris Allen, his best friend and secret crush.  Now, he was being forced to go on a blind date with a stranger.  There was nothing more embarrassing than being set up by your mother.  Adam was planning to disown her.

He looked around.  His mom had said his date would have a red rose on the table in front of him.  God, this whole night was just one big cliché.  He scanned the entire dining room.  Finally he spotted a red rose on a table in the back corner.  He could see someone sitting there, but he couldn't tell what he looked like.  He was perusing through a menu, which obscured his face.

Adam began walking towards the mystery man.  His outlook grew more and more positive as he approached the table.  He noticed that the man was small (just his type), had on tight black jeans (hot body), and had small, delicate hands (perfect for...certain things).

"Hey, I'm Adam," Adam said to the back of the menu.  "Are you my date?"  He pulled the menu down to reveal a face frozen in shock.  "Kris?" he said a little shrilly.

"Adam?" Kris squeaked.  Rather adorably, Adam might add.  "But...you're not my date, are you?  That can't be right."

He said it like the very idea was absolutely repulsive.  Affronted and a little heart broken, Adam held out the Beatles album cover slip he was supposed to identify himself to his date with.  "Well, if this is what you're expecting," Adam gestured to the booklet, "Then it looks like I was your date."  He dropped the cover slip in Kris's lap and turned to leave, all the while fighting back the pains of rejection.

Ever since Kris's divorce, they hadn't been as close as they used to be.  Kris had taken to avoiding Adam at all costs.  Adam tried to make contact several times, hoping to at least salvage a little of their friendship, but Kris blew him off every time.  Seeing Kris tonight brought the old pain of their separation back to the surface.

"Adam wait!" Kris called with a voice tinged with panic.  Adam turned and saw that Kris had stood up and was clutching the cover slip tightly.  "I'm sorry.  Please don't go."

Adam sighed and walked back to the table.  He sat down in the chair across from Kris.  "So...," he began awkwardly.  "How have you been?  We haven't talked in a while."

"I've been good.  But listen.  I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you.  I just didn't know how to after I realized...."  Kris paused and took a breath.  "After I realized my feelings for you."

Adam looked at him blankly.  Feelings?  "Feelings?"

"Yeah.  I, um...."  Kris looked down at the tabletop and began wringing the tablecloth in his hands.  "After the divorce, I thought I was lost.  I took a couple weeks off and withdrew from society to figure myself out.  During that time, I examined our relationship and discovered that I...."  He looked up and straight into Adam's eyes.  "I love you.  I was so afraid you'd be mad or yell at me or something, so I avoided you.  I was sure you would be able to see it all over my face.  It was stupid."

Adam gasped.  He had to have misheard, right?  There was no way Kris loved him.  "You...what?"

Kris blushed and looked at Adam.  "I said, I'm in love with you."

"But, Kris...you're...."

"Adam, it's fine if you don't love me back.  I'll deal.  Just tell me so I can stop torturing myself thinking of the possibilities."  Kris silently pleaded with Adam with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Kris, I never let myself think I could have you.  You were married and then you weren't but you were still straight," Adam explained.

"But now that you know you can have me?" Kris asked hopefully.

Adam thought about it for a moment.  Honestly, he had wished desperately for Kris to love him since back when they had first met.  After they became such good friends, he shoved all those thoughts to the deep recesses of his mind.  Now he brought them all back to the surface.  "Damn," he whispered as he discovered that, without his knowledge, his intense crush had developed into full blown love.

"What is it Adam?" Kris asked warily.

"I...I'm in love with you too," Adam said, a little scared of how deeply he had fallen for Kris.

The smile that broke out over Kris's face was blinding.  "Really?" he asked excitedly.  He reached across the table and covered Adam's hands with his own.

"Yes, really."  Adam smiled back.  He turned his hand to entwine his fingers with Kris's.  "Do you think we can make this work?"

"Definitely," Kris replied cheerily.  He moved his chair around the table to be closer to Adam.  "Can I kiss you now?" he asked shyly.  "I've been thinking about it forever, and I...."  He was cut off by Adam pressing his lips softly against Kris's.  Kris sighed and Adam took the chance to deepen the kiss.  Their tongues moved together in a symphony of new love realized.

When they finally split apart for air, Adam whispered, "Wow, that was...."

"I know," Kris replied.  "I guess I don't have to kill my mom for setting me up on a blind date after all."

Adam laughed.  "Thank God for mothers!"  Kris and Adam laughed together until Adam silenced them with another kiss.  And another.  And many more in the joyful years that would follow.


End file.
